goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Buster Makes Fun of King Bob and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Buster had a plan. Buster: I am going to make fun of King Bob. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Buster went off to the Jungle Gym, and he climbed up the Jungle Gym and he approached King Bob, who was sitting on his throne. Buster: Hey, King Bob! King Bob glared at Buster. King Bob: The impertinence! What do you want for me, Buster?! Buster: You look so dumb, and you're crown-shaped helmet is a piece of junk! You look so ugly! You're a geeky, pompous, grumpy old king, aren't you! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! King Bob was extremely angry. King Bob: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Buster, how dare you make fun of me?! You know it's very disrespectful! It's very rude to make fun of me! That's it, you're in big trouble! Foster, Slappy, get over here right now! Then Eric Foster and Slappy came. Eric: What is it, sire? King Bob: Buster made fun of me! Eric and Slappy were horrified. Slappy: Buster made fun of you? Oh no, that's very rude and disrespectful! King Bob: Foster, Slappy, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball wall and tell Miss Finster on him right now! Eric: Yes, sire! Slappy: Yes, sire! King Bob called to Scribe Kid. King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. Then Scribe Kid began to write down of what Buster did. Eric and Slappy glared to Buster. Eric: Come with me, Buster! Slappy: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Eric and Slappy picked up Buster, and they took him down the ladder, and took him to the dodgeball wall. Then Eric and Slappy placed Buster on the dodgeball wall. Eric: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Slappy: This is what you get for making fun of King Bob! Then Eric and Slappy left Buster at the dodgeball wall. Buster: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Eric and Slappy bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Eric and Slappy walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Eric and Slappy? What happened? Eric: Buster made fun of King Bob! Slappy: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Buster a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Eric: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Buster: Follow us! Then Eric and Slappy took Miss Finster to see Buster. Eric: Here he is, give that Buster a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Eric and Slappy! I'll deal with him! Slappy: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Eric and Slappy left Buster to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Buster, how dare you make fun of King Bob?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Buster to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Buster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Hello Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Eric and Slappy! Why? Because Buster made fun of King Bob! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Buster a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed with Buster. Principal Prickly: Buster, I'm very disappointed in you for making fun of King Bob. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. You don't ever make fun of any students at school. You see making fun of any students at school undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's very disrespectful to make fun of King Bob! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Buster's parents were furious with Buster. Buster's dad: Buster, how dare you make fun of King Bob?! Now King Bob is upset because of you. Now you've gone too far. And also, King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School. That's it, you are grounded for a week with no TV. Buster's mum: Go to your room right now. Buster went to his room, crying. Buster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Steven as Buster and Slappy Eric as King Bob Paul as Eric Foster Brian as Scribe Kid Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Buster's dad Allison as Buster's mum Category:All Buster deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff